


Numi numi

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, nightmare-but not described at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin has a nightmare, and Dan sings him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numi numi

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dan singing his Israel lullaby to a restless Arin. I recommend listening to this as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-x1UkA3QBJQ

Dan's laying in bed asleep, when he wakes to movement coming from the other side of the bed. He rubs his eyes sleepily, and looks over to see Arin tossing and turning fitfully. When he starts making whimpering noises, Dan reaches over and gently shakes his shoulder.

 

"Hey, Arin. Arin. Sweetheart, wake up."

 

Arin's eyes fly open, and after taking a moment to remember where he is, he rolls over to face Dan.

 

Dan frowns. "Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah, just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you up" Arin takes a shuddering breath, and wraps his arms around himself.

 

Dan pulls Arin into his arms. "Hey, it's alright. You're alright."

 

Arin clings to Dan tightly, and buries his face in Dan's chest.

 

A couple minutes later when Arin still hasn't calmed down, Dan starts singing softly.

 

Numi, numi yaldati, Numi, numi, nim. Numi, numi k'tanati, Numi, numi, nim.

 

Aba halach la'avoda - Halach, halach Aba. Yashuv im tzeit halevana - Yavi lach matana!

 

Slowly Arin calms down. The tension drains from his body, and his grasp on Dan loosens. Becoming less desperate and more relaxed.

 

Dan keep singing and starts stroking Arin's back gently.

 

Numi, numi...

Aba halach el hakramim - Halach, halach Aba. Yashuv im tzeit ha cochavim - Yavi lach anavim!

 

Numi, numi...

Aba halach el hapardes - Halach, halach Aba. Yashuv ba'erev im haruach - Yavi, yavi tapuach!

 

Dan can feel when Arin feels back asleep. His arms around Dan's waist go lax, and his breathing evens out. Dan continues stroking his back, and singing softly.

 

Numi, numi...

Aba halach el hasadeh - Halach, halach Aba. Yashuv ba'erev im tz'lalim - Yavi lach shibolim!

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the Game Grumps episode Occarina of Time 41, Dan was telling Arin about remembering his dad singing him this song when Dan was little.


End file.
